Lillian Vale
by BlueEyedKlutz
Summary: Bella moves to forks to try and get away from attention. She meets a certain family and falls in love, but will she give it all up to keep her secret? Short one-shot Enjoy! :


"Er...hi," I said, staring down at him like an idiot. Why does this always happen to me? I'm such a klutz. One minute, I'm running across the school parking lott, heading for my old beat down truck, next thing I know, I've crashed into some tall, musculer, copper haired, handsome, cute, attractive...erm, anyway, some MAN, and Im now laying on top of him on the side walk, like a complete baffoon!

"Hi. Not meaning to be rude here, but do you mind getting off of me?" He asked, with a huge grin on his face. I scrambled to my feet quickly, blushing, and focusing all my attention on the ground, rather than the god that was now standing infront of me.

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen," he said, extending his hand out towards me.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, I'm new here in Forks," I answered quietly. I was a strangly shy person when it came to talking to people for the first time, something I've always had to live with. I took his outstretched hand and shuck it whilst he smiled brightly at me and I mirrored him.

"Well, its very nice to meet you Bella, perhaps we could get to know each other a bit better. I would really like that, you seem like a sweet girl. What class do you have next?" He complimented me. I was...dazzled. And it took me a while to gather my thoughts and answer.

"Er...sure, I'd love to...get to...know you...er..."I stuttered," actually, I left my...bag...at home, and I have to get it, urgently. So, I will miss my first class...maybe some others,"I mumbled."Maybe I could see you later." I finished. I couldn't just tell him that I was running away from some people, and wouldn't be coming back today.

"Yeah, that would be great," he told me, curiously. He let it go, and continued," would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch?"

I knew I wasn't supposed to be coming back to school today, but I couldn't just say no to Edward. I was drifting away in a day dreaming trance, when I realised he was waiting for an answer. " Yeah, I'd love to. Ill see you at lunch. Bye, Edward." I said fluttering my lashes.

"See you later, Bells." Wow, he already gave me a nickname! I felt my stomach doing flips as I watched him smile and walk away. Edward Cullen was just...Wow.

...Lunch...

"Hey Bella! Over hear!" Edward shouted, waving me over to his table. I took a good look at what I'd heard were his siblings. They were all very beautiful, I did not fit in here.

"Hey Edward." I said sweetly, as I took the empty seat next to him.

" Hey guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie, my adopted siblings. And this is Sophia and Andrew, our cousins. They are here visiting for a while."

I smiled brightly at them all. Everyone seemed to return my jesture pleasently, all but who I asumed was Rosalie. She gave me a cold glare, grabbed her tray and stormed out the doors, Emmett on her tail.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked confused.

"No, that's just Rose. Ignore her, I do." He said, looking extremely angry and irritated. I didn't like seeing him like this, and before I knew it I had placed a comforting hand on his, without my knowledge or consent for the action. He looked at are hands briefly before are eyes met and he smiled down at me with nothing but thanks and care in his eyes.

We were interupted by someone clearing there throat and I dicided it was a good idea to get to know everyone. I didn't know much about shopping, but I talked to alice briefly about it. I had a chat to Jasper about history, war and battles - an interest I did not expect anyone to share. I spoke to Andrew about my family - he seemed like a good friend to talk to - and Sophia cut in a few times, voicing her opinions and comment. And Edward, well, we talked about everything. I told him everthing about me - sure it took a while, but it was worth spending the time with him - everything except one little detail of course.

All in all they seemed like a great group of friends, best friends maybe, and that's when I decided, I would tell them my secret. I looked around the table, taking in all the new faces, when Emmett came back, dragged Rosalie with him. They sat down and started making conversation with me imediently. What could Emmett have said to make her change her mind so quick and easy?

I talked to Emmett about sports and then went on to talking to Rosalie about Cars. It had felt like seconds had gone by before I was climbing into my old truck at the end of the school day and was approached by a very bubbly pixie, bouncing over like a ballerina.

"Hey, Bella, Edward said would you like to come round to ours tonight. He wants to intoruce you to the rest of our family." She said, enthusiastically. She stood there, patiently waiting for a reply, whilst I thought my answer through.

This could be the perfect time to tell Edward...and his family of course, I thought. "Yeah, Alice. That would be wonderful. I'd love to meet your family, and, actually there is something I'd like to tell youse," I spoke, unsure.

"Yay!" She shouting, over joyed, making people stare. I blushed, while I thought through my day. It had come to my awareness that the Cullen's were different. They kept to themselves, and didn't bother anyone else. This was refreshing for me, I'd always wanted to be the one that wasn't constantly the center of attention, in my own permanent spot light.

...That evening...

"Hey Bells!" Edward greeted me. He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the living room, as his touch sent an eletrictal current up my arm, and through my body. It felt...good.

"Dr and Mrs Cullen, its so mice to finally meet in person. My name is Isabella Swan, but feel free to call me Bella, as everyone else does. You have a very beautiful home." I said, both formally and sweetly.

"Thanks you. Its nice to meet to too dear, and please, its Carlisle and Esme to you. And this is Johnathan, my brother, and his wife, Marie." She said, with a motherly smile and a greeted everyone once more.

We talked for hours, unaware of the time, when Alice reminded me of our earlier conversation.

"So..." I started, looking around the room. I had only began to trust this family, and chose to only tell Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, my secret," as you know, my name is Bella Swan. But I am not always known by that name." I continued.

"I don't understand," Edward frowned.

"I...I have another identity. One very precious and life changing to me. Millions of people now me as...Lillian Vale." I concluded, looking down at the ground.

"As in...THE Lillian Vale...the SINGER?" Alice said in amazement, "wow," she breathed out, as a smiling Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

"And I have a huge problem!" I announced, as the worry started creeping about in." There is large group of paparazzi hunting me down, and they won't leave me alone. They want to know why I cancled my world tour, and they want to know now. Except... I told WANT to tell the whole world. I use this wig, and dress different for a reason. I just want to be NORMAL." I finished with a heavy sigh, and a sad look on my face.

I felt two arms wrap around me for comfort, and cuddled in closer when I saw it was Edward. There was just something about him...

...2weeks later...

I'd been staying over at the Cullen's place for a while now. It was better, 'cause there house was so far away from everyone else. It could hide there.

We dicided this when I was chased across that beach, at the back of my house, by them stupid idiots with camperas, and many of my adoring crazed fans.

They split Edwards room down the middle - as it was so huge - and we shared it evenly. I had my own bed and furniture, but since me and Edward spent most of our time together, we normally just shared the whole room.

We were now down at La Push beach, and me and Edward were sitting together on a picnic blanket, watching the waves. Edward had one arm round my back, as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I like you Bella," he said, suddenly.

"N'aw, I like you too Eddie," I said, looking up to him, and playfully punching his chest.

He stared down at me, looking me in the eyes with a serious face," No Bella. I REALLY like you. As in...'Like-like' you. More than just my amazing best friend Bella. I...I think I love you," he admitted. I was in total shock. But a sudden huge smile plastered my face as I thought about what he was saying. My heart rate started to increase and a bright red blush govered my cheeks as my eyes started to burn. I took a few beep breathe to calm myself and I spoke out clearly.

"I love you too, Edward."

With that said, he slowly leaned down and kissed me.

I suddenly saw a bright flash, along with a faint clicking in the distance. Oh no, not good! I pulled away, jumping up and dragged Edward away with me. We ran down the front of the beach, with a huge group of paprazzi running after us. We jumped in the car, and sped off towards Forks. Let's hope they didn't follow.

...Next Day...

"Hello," I shouted, as I opened the door to the Cullen's house.

"Hello Angel," Someone whispered down my ear, as two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel his breathe on my neck as he nuzzled his head in, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Well, this is a nice welcome," I almost whispered back, turning my head to kiss his cheek.

I grabbed his hand - interlocking our fingers - and pulled him towards the kitchen, were Esme was cooking.

"Hi Esme," I said sweetly," Mmm, smells good. What you cooking?"

"Hello dear," she said, turning to give me a quick hug," I've started my secret recipe stew."

"Bellsy-Bear! Quick! Run Bella! There coming! RUN! Quick! BELLA!" I heard Em shout from somewhere outside. I almost ran to the front yard, only to see an extremely large group of men, with large cameras snapping away.

"Oh god," I said running through the house and out the back. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett ran after me.

I ran into the forest, Edward and his siblings after me, and then all the paparazzi and fans following behind them. I ran and ran, but it wasn't fast enough. I stopped, grabbing Edward and leading him to my nide out. It was a small cottage in the middle of a small clearing. It was fully stocked to live in, and was beautifully decorated, inside and out.

All his siblings followed, running in. I slammed the door, breathing heavily, as I put my back to the door and slid down it, so I was sitting on the floor. My head on my knees and my arms wrapped tightly around my legs.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say from across the room. I lifted my head slowly, showing him my tear stained face. He ran over, lifting me up, and pulling me into his tight embrace. We stayed like that for a while, all I could hear was the panting from everyone in the room.

"I'm gonna stop this. Now." I said, I fixed my wig and stormed out the front door, everyone trailing behind. I saw them running towards me, and they gathered round, waiting for me to do something. I lifted my arls up to my head and they started snapping right away. I grabbed my wig, yanking it from my head.

"I am no long Lillian Vale." I announced," I'm retiaring. I will do my one last concert on Friday night. Then I'm don't. My name is Bella Swan. I have been hiding my true identity because I wanted to be normal, and have a normal life. I see, that is not possible for me, unless I choose one girl to be. I choose Bella. I love the life Bella lives. Love. Family. Friends. Fun. And most of all, privacy. Now, goodbye, I want you to leave." I stated proudly as I turned my back on them and walked back to the Cullen's house.

...Friday Night...

"I'm still so proud of you, love." Edward repeated for the fifth time. I smiled at both what he said, and the nick name he used for me. I loved that one.

"It seems like the best thing to do. I couldn't think of living my life without you Edward. Or your family for that matter."

"Pictures!" I heard a very excited motherly Esme shout. We took many pictures. Some couples, some just girls/boys, others were solo or group photos. It took us a while to finally get in the limo and head towards the concert.

We were all sitting in my dressing room, talking and having fun when the alert came on over my music,"Lillian Vale, make your way to the stage please."

"I'm...I'm actually, nervous. I haven't performed with no wig on. Not as just, Bella Swan." I said, as I felt the butterflys in my tummy.

"Relax, your going to be perfect." Edward whispered, before kissing me.

"And your not alone." A male voice said from behind me. I turned to see four of my best friends standing there.

"Well. Look who it is. Big time rush." I said, amused. " My boys!" I shouted, running and hugging the all at the same time."I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too, Issie." Said Carlos.

"Must you call me that?" I asked, slightly irritated. They all just nodded, at the same time.

"Come on," I gave Edward a quick kiss, and walked onto the stage.

We sang elevate, if I ruled the world, paralyzed, help, famous, boyfriend, nothing even matters, city is ours, till I forget about you and finishing on I'm counting on you.

I said goodbye to fame and fortune, and hello to a happy life with Edward, and OUR family.


End file.
